Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{50}{50} \times -0.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.1 \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ -\dfrac{50}{50} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -0.5 \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times -100\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times -100\% \times -50\% = -5 \% $